Awards Shows
The following article contains a list of the nominations and awards won by American girl-group Fifth Harmony, and also some performances by the girls at awards shows. American Music Awards 2013: "Better Together" acoustic performance 2016: "That's My Girl" performance Billboard's Women in Music 2015: "Worth It" acoustic and tribute to Destiny's Child 2016: "Like I'm Gonna Lose You", covering for Meghan Trainor Capricho Awards Capricho Awards is an annual award event featuring categories in music, TV, Film, Internet, among others, made by Brazilian teen magazine Capricho, with voting open the official website of Editora Abril. Geração Z Awards The iHeart Radio Awards The Heart Radio Awards were created in 2014 to award the years most popular artists and songs. MelOn Awards The MelOn music awards are held annualy in South Korea. The voting is calucatled by digital sales and online votes. MTV Awards MTV Video Music Awards The Video Music Awards (commonly abbreviated as a VMAs) is an awards show presented by MTV to honor the best in the music video medium. 2014: "BO$$" performance on the red carpet. MTV Europe Music Awards The MTV Europe Music Awards (commonly abbreviated as a EMAs) is an awards show presented by MTV. MTV Fandom Awards The MTV Fandom Awards is an awards show presented by mtvU to honor the best fan followings on social media sites. Fifth Harmony have won one award from one nomination. MTV Italian Music Awards The MTV Music Awards Italy are an annual award ceremony hosted by MTV Italy. The ceremony awards the best video, performers, and artists of the year. Fifth Harmony has been nominated once. Much Music Video Awards The Much Music Video Awards (also known as MMVAs) are annual awards presented by the Canadian TV channel Much to honor the year's best music videos. 2016: "Work From Home" performance Music Choice 100 Music Choice Play is a music video, lifestyle and entertainment network for Millennials, offering them a unique live television and social media experience. The network has a series of on-air awards near the end of every year. Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards The Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards is an annual awards show that honors the year's biggest television, movie, and music acts as voted by Nickelodeon viewers. People's Choice Awards The People's Choice Awards is an American awards show, recognizing the people and the work of popular culture, voted on by the general public. Popdust Fan Choice Awards Premios Juventud Premios Juventud is an awards show for Spanish-speaking celebrities in the areas of film, music, sports, fashion, and pop culture, presented by the television network Univision. Fifth Harmony have won an award in all their respective categories. 2015: "Worth It" (Spanglish version) performance Premios Tu Mundo Premios Tu Mundo(Spanish for "Your World Awards"), is an awards show presented by American television network Telemundo. The awards celebrates the achievements of Hispanics and Latinos in the media including TV shows, movies, music, fashion, and sports. Radio Disney Music Awards'' '' The Radio Disney Music Awards is an annual awards show by Radio Disney. The awards honor the year's biggest achievements in music, voted by teen viewers. Winners receive an authentic full size Golden Mickey Mouse designed with the graphics of that year's show. The ceremony is not televised beyond commercial interstitial segments on the Disney Channel. 2014: "Miss Movin' On" R&B performance Ride of Fame The Ride of Fame is a series of mobile monuments in New York honoring public figures for being exemplary New Yorkers who have represented the city in a positive light over the course of their life. Each figure who is honored on the Ride of Fame is presented with a personal decal which is permanently applied to the front of a red double-decker tourist bus as well as a personalized seat on the top. Shorty Awards The Shorty Awards, also known as the Shorties, is an annual awards event that honors the best short-form content creators on the micro-blogging website Twitter and other social media sites. The awards have primarily been sponsored by the John S. and James L. Knight Foundation, and are organized by the co-founders of the Brooklyn-based startup company Sawhorse Media. 1 Since their creation in 2008, the awards have expanded beyond Twitter to recognize content creation on other social networking sites, including YouTube, Tumblr, Foursquare, and Facebook. Streamy Awards The Streamy Awards, popularly known as the Streamys, are presented annually by Dick Clark Productions and Tubefilter to recognize and honor excellence in online video, including directing, acting, producing, and writing. The formal ceremony at which the awards are presented takes place in Los Angeles, California. Teen Choice Awards The Teen Choice Awards were established in 1999 to honor the year's biggest achievements in music, movies, sports and television, being voted by young people aged between 13 and 19. Teen Icon Awards The Teen Icon Awards is an fan vote award poll organized by J-14 to honor the top artists in music and acting of the year. TVZ News Awards YouTube Music Awards |The Youtube Music Awards, abbreviated as the YTMAs, is the inaugural music award show presented by YouTube. Fifth Harmony has won one award from two nominations. Rankings Category:Events